


Soaring (ThVi)

by samizee



Series: Devotions Verse [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Toothache, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samizee/pseuds/samizee
Summary: On Thomas's birthday, Virgil has something planned.





	Soaring (ThVi)

Thomas eagerly greets Virgil when the Side appears in his room one night.

“Hey Verge!” he pulls his Anxiety in his arms, kissing the boy on the lips. “Soooo. What are you doing in my room at April 23. 11: 30 pm? 30 minutes before midnight. 30 minutes before…the 24th of April?"the question was leaning and he’s smiling cheekily at the Side.

Virgil rolls his eyes, ” Dude. Could you at least pretend you didn’t know I have something planned for your birthday “

"I’m sorry” Thomas responds sounding more eager than apologetic. “It’s just that I sensed your anticipation these past couple of days…and this is my first birthday with us as a couple.”

“Yeah” Virgil responds, grinning lazily. “It is”

“So what do you have for me?” Thomas pulls Virgil to the bed, “did you make something for me? Or” a blush appears on his cheeks, “are you gonna do something to me?”

Virgil let’s out a low chuckle before leaning forward to kiss Thomas on the lips. “You pretty much mentioned the things I do on regular days.” Virgil says, pulling away. “What I have planned today is different”

“Whatever it is I know I’ll love it!”

Virgil nods, “alright. But before we start. I need you to do something for me”

“What is it?”

“I want you to go to sleep”

Thomas knows he’s really on his bed sleeping. That is, he’s body is.

But it doesn’t feel like that at all.

What he feels is the morning breeze as it’s whispering through the forest leaves and the feeling of grass beneath his bare feet.

“Am I dreaming?” he asks Virgil who suddenly appears next to him “because it feels like I’m awake”

Virgil smiles at Thomas “you’re somewhere in between”

“So..where are we? Heaven?”

Virgil let’s out a laugh, and Thomas smiles to himself, loving the sight, “dude, You’re not dead. You’re in the Mindscape”

Thomas jaw falls open. “I..I’m in your realm!” He looks around to take in the things that are literally inside his head. “I thought I couldn’t go pass the Mind palace.”

“You can’t” Virgil clarifies, “at least without a Side guiding your subconscious”

“Wait. Does that mean I can visit you here? And Patton, Logan, and Roman too!”

“I mean you see us all the time, but sure”

“That’s awesome! I can finally see your house! I mean, if you live in a house or is it only Patton that lives in a house. Wait, where do you guys live? Does Roman live in a castle? Does Logan live in a school? Do you live in a mysterious forest that looks scary at first glance but is actually beautiful when you walk in deeper ”

Virgil snorts, “those are some interesting headcanons”

“Actually when I do those it’s technically canon”

“Anyway, we do live in a house, the four of us” Virgil responds ignoring Thomas’s comment, “and I’ll take you there some other time. Right now I’m just gonna give you your present”

“Oh yeah! My present! Um..by the way, why do we need to be in the Mindscape for it?”

“Because we wouldn’t be able to do it with your physical body”

“Do what?”

“Fly”

“Fly?”

Virgil nods.

“But..I can’t fly”

“I can” Virgil smirks before revealing his wings. And Thomas swears no matter how many times he sees them, they will never seize to look incredible to him.

“You–you’re gonna…take me flying?”

Virgil nods a second time. “Yeah..is that okay?”

And then Thomas screams. “Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Yes! Oh wow! Oh wow, I’m gonna fly!”

Virgil smiles fondly at Thomas. “Okay. First I’m gonna need you to hold on to me”

Thomas wraps his arms around Virgil’s neck as Virgil’s arms wrap around his waist. He feels himself be pulled against his Side’s body until they’re pressed against each other, wrapped in an embrace

“You ready?” Virgil whispers, tightening his grip on Thomas. Thomas nods.

 

“Hold on” was all Thomas heard before the sound of beating wings fill his ears and he’s suddenly being lifted from the ground.

Virgil takes him higher, higher, higher, higher. Until they’re pass the top of trees and Thomas couldn’t see the ground anymore

“Woah!” Thomas holds onto Virgil even tighter, adrenaline rushing through him as his excitement and fear fight for control.

“It’s okay, you’re okay” Virgil whispers against his temple, and the sound of Virgil’s voice alone was enough to let the fear subside, “you’re okay. I got you”

And Virgil does. Always.

If there’s one thing Thomas can be sure of is that Virgil will always protect him and no matter what, as long as he’s with Virgil he’s safe.

“Are you okay to go further or do you wanna go down?”

He’s safe.

“I don’t want my awesome birthday present to end yet”

A smile flashes on Virgil’s face before he lifts Thomas higher, further away from the ground and raising to the skies.

“I can see the whole forest!” Thomas says in awe

“If you think that’s a view, try looking in front of you”

And Thomas does and the view he sees completely takes his breath away.

“Oh my goodness” Thomas breathes.

They’re surrounded by a sea of clouds, white fluff against a vast of endless blue. Thomas could see the sun peeking through them, its light shining through the clouds.

“Hey Thomas, what’s that over there?”

Thomas gasps. “Rainbow!!!”

Virgil chuckles as he flies towards the rainbow until they’re both completely close to it.

“Go ahead” Virgil nods at Thomas.

Thomas let’s one arm go off Virgil’s neck as he let’s that free hand touch the rainbow, his fingers dancing through the cascade of light and colors as Virgil turns them both horizontally and flies on forward.

“This is amazing!” Thomas laughs, excitement and joy taking over him as he puts his arm back around Virgil’s neck.

Virgil smiles before picking up his pace a little bit, not too much that it would make Thomas nauseous but enough to add a little thrill to the ride.

And Thomas loves it.

He loves the incredible feeling of soaring in the air, and he specially loves being able to share the feeling with his boyfriend.

Virgil flies them through the clouds and above the clouds, he flies them across the sky for what feels like forever.

 

 

In the end, they settled on top of a mountain. Virgil manifested some food and they ended up having an impromptu picnic.

“Happy birthday” Virgil offers a cupcake with a candle on it.

Thomas smiles before blowing the candle.

“What did you wish for?”

Thomas shakes his head, “don’t need to. I already have everything because I have you”

“ Gay.”

Thomas laughs, “I mean, yeah!”

They spend the rest of the day talking and eating and enjoying each other’s company. Until blue skies turn to orange and purple and the sun is kissing the clouds good night.

“This has been amazing, Verge. Thank you”

Virgil blushes, rubbing the back of his neck “I..um..I’m glad you liked it”

Thomas grins before moving close to Virgil and kissing him. “I loved it” Thomas whispers against Virgil’s lips. “Thank you for giving me this incredible experience. Thank you so much”

It was already night time when Virgil takes them back down on the ground.

“Are you ready to wake up now?”

Thomas nods, “you’re gonna be there when I do, right?”

“Of course

 

Thomas opens his eyes and he’s back on his bed. He turns to his side, happy to see Virgil there

"Hi!”

“Hey”

Thomas moves so Virgil can lie down and cuddle with him.

“This is the best birthday ever.” Thomas murmurs as Virgil snuggles close to him. Thomas breathes a happy sigh as the feeling of what he experienced lingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my tumblr


End file.
